freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 4
Were you looking for the mobile port of the game, or possibly the first, second, or third games? Main = Five Nights at Freddy's 4 is an indie point-and-click survival horror game developed by Scott Cawthon, and is the fourth installment of the Five Nights at Freddy's series. The fourth game deviates from previous games in many ways - instead of having a Monitor to ward away animatronics, the player must instead check the Doors, Closet, and the Bed and utilize a Flashlight and doors to ward away any animatronics outside of the Bedroom. Summary This time, the terror has followed you home. In this last chapter of the Five Nights at Freddy's original story, you must once again defend yourself against Freddy Fazbear, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, and even worse things that lurk in the shadows. Playing as a child whose role is yet unknown, you must safeguard yourself until 6 AM by watching the doors, as well as warding off unwanted creatures that may venture into your closet or onto the bed behind you. You have only a flashlight to protect yourself. It will scare away things that may be creeping at the far end of the hallways, but be careful, and listen. If something has crept too close, then shining lights in its eyes will be your end. Development The game was first announced with a teaser of Freddy that was posted on Scott's website. Several more teasers on his website followed, the next being an image of Bonnie, then Chica and Foxy. After this, a teaser with a purple hat and bow tie, similar to the image after the third game, and then a close-up of an animatronic's stomach. The last teaser depicts what appears to be a small Springtrap in a chair. The trailer was eventually released on July 13, 2015. On July 23, 2015, Scott released Five Nights at Freddy's 4 on its Steam page, the page containing various in-game screenshots and the trailer. Gameplay Five Nights at Freddy's 4 is a departure from the conventional series format in many ways. Most notably, rather than playing as Security Guard in an Office defending against roaming Animatronics, the main protagonist is a child in their Bedroom warding off twisted monster versions of the well-known Freddy characters. Security cameras are non-existent so the player must rely on environmental noises to tell if something is approaching or about to attack. Also, where the previous games could be played by frantically clicking between screens and defenses, the pace at which the game is played must be slowed down considerably, as making a move without waiting for cues can easily result in a Game Over. Reception Five Nights at Freddy's 4 received mixed to slightly positive reviews from professional critics. The game was given an aggregate score of 53.33% from GameRankings based on 3 reviews and a 50/100 from Metacritic based on 5 reviews. Unlike the previous 3 installments, however, the critics are largely divided from one another on several factors that the fourth game presents. The Escapist and Gamezembo praised the game for the intense environment, darker and emotional storyline, creepy ambience noise, and frightening jumpscares, while reviewers such as Destructoid criticized the same factors, stating the new mechanics were "an easy, dull, obvious trick", and noted being confused on what to do several times. Trivia *Unlike the previous games, the fourth game doesn't have the Monitor. *This is the only game that the protagonist can walk. **Additionally, this is also the first game in which the protagonist is not an adult working as a security guard. *This is the only game without a type of Phone Guy to call the player. **However, the Night 1 call from the first game can be heard in one of the ambiances of the game. *Interestingly, the game's release date was moved up several times. The fourth game was originally set for a release date of October 31, 2015, until Scott Cawthon emailed several FNAF-related YouTubers explaining the game's release was changed to August 8th, 2015 in honor of the original game's 1-year anniversary. On July 23, 2015, however, Scott unexpectedly released the full game on Steam to the public, admitting he was bad at release dates. *This is the only game in the series to have 8 Nights, making it have the most Nights out of any game in the series |-| Gallery = Art covers FNaF4_header.jpg|Artwork for Steam. Teasers 4.jpg|The first teaser, an image depicting Nightmare Freddy. The word in the background is "NIGHTMARE". File:FNaF 4 Teaser 2.jpg|The second teaser, an image depicting Nightmare Bonnie and the phrase "Was it me?" The word "NIGHTMARE" is still present in the background. File:Fnaf4 teaser 3.png|The third teaser, an image depicting Nightmare Chica and the phrase "Was it me?" The word "NIGHTMARE" is still present in the background. File:NF.jpg|The fourth teaser, an image depicting Nightmare Foxy and the phrase "Or me?" The words "OUT OF ORDER" replaces where "NIGHTMARE" should be in this image. File:ScottgamesHat.jpg|The fifth teaser, an image depicting a purple hat and bow tie on some tiles. The tiles reflect many teeth. In the corner, "PROPERTY OF FR-ER" is displayed. File:Newteaser.jpg|The sixth teaser, an image depicting Nightmare Fredbear's torso. "'-pro-me'" is displayed inside of the stomach. File:Teaser4Springtrap.jpg|The seventh and final teaser, an image depicting Plushtrap on a chair. "Terrible things come in small packages" is displayed. Thankyou.jpg|An image found on Scott Cawthon's website after the release of Five Nights at Freddy's 4 featuring all (excluding the phantoms) of the animatronics throughout the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. Videos Five_Nights_at_Freddy's_4_Trailer|The Five Nights at Freddy's 4 trailer. FNAF 4 - The Completionist ft Game Theory & NateWantsToBattle|Jirard "Dragonrider" Khalil aka The Completionist's video explanation of FNaF4. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Games